Thermal processing torches, such as plasma arc torches, are widely used for high temperature processing (e.g., heating, cutting, gouging and marking) of materials. A plasma arc torch generally includes a torch body, an electrode mounted within the torch body, an emissive insert disposed within a bore of the electrode, a nozzle with a central exit orifice mounted within the torch body, a shield, electrical connections, passages for cooling, passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas) and a power supply. A swirl ring can be used to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and the nozzle. In some torches, a retaining cap is used to maintain the nozzle and/or swirl ring in the plasma arc torch. In operation, the torch produces a plasma arc, which is a constricted jet of an ionized gas with high temperature and sufficient momentum to assist with removal of molten metal. Gases used in the torch can be non-reactive (e.g., argon or nitrogen), or reactive (e.g., oxygen or air).
One method for producing a plasma arc in a plasma arc torch is the contact start method. The contact start method involves establishing physical contact and electrical communication between the electrode and the nozzle to create a current path between them. The electrode and the nozzle can cooperate to create a plasma chamber within the torch body. An electrical current is provided to the electrode and the nozzle, and a gas is introduced to the plasma chamber. Gas pressure builds up until the pressure is sufficient to separate the electrode and the nozzle. The separation causes an arc to be formed between the electrode and the nozzle in the plasma chamber. The arc ionizes the introduced gas to produce a plasma jet that can be transferred to the workpiece for material processing. In some applications, the power supply is adapted to provide a first electrical current known as a pilot current during generation of the arc and a second current known as a transferred arc current when the plasma jet has been transferred to the workpiece.
Various configurations are possible for generating the arc. For example, the electrode can move within the torch body away from the stationary nozzle. Such a configuration is referred to as the “blow-back” contact start method because the gas pressure causes the electrode to move away from the workpiece. A problem with such systems relates to precise alignment of the nozzle and electrode consumables, which significantly impacts life expectancy of the consumables and material processing/cut quality. In another configuration, the nozzle can move away from the relatively stationary electrode. Such a configuration is referred to as the “blow-forward” contact start method because the gas pressure causes the nozzle to move toward the workpiece.
Existing plasma cutting systems include a large array of consumables available for use with different currents and/or operating modes. The large number of consumable options requires large part counts and inventories for users, and can confuse users and increase the possibility of installing incorrect consumables. The large number of consumable options can also cause lengthy torch setup time(s) and make it difficult to transition among cutting processes that require different arrangements of consumables in the torch, arrangement and installation of which is often performed in the field. For example, before a cutting operation, selecting and installing the correct set of consumables for a particular cutting task can be burdensome and time-consuming. Furthermore, selection, assembly, and installation of these components in the field can cause alignment issues or compatibility issues when old components are used with new components. During torch operation, existing consumables can experience performance issues such as failing to maintain proper consumable alignment and spacing. Furthermore, current consumables include substantial amounts of expensive materials (e.g., Vespel™) and often require a relatively complex manufacturing process, which lead to significant manufacturing costs and inhibit their widespread commercialization, production and adoption. What is needed is a new and improved consumable platform that decreases manufacturing costs and time, decreases part count, increases system performance (e.g., component alignment, cut quality, consumable life, variability/versatility, etc.), and eases installation and use of consumables by end users.